Weakness
by Randwulf
Summary: What Reborn think about Lambo


Weakness

Fandom:KHR!

Pairing:Reborn x Lambo

Rating:G

Summary:What Reborn think about Lambo

Disclaimer:If I own KHR, I won't make Reborn younger than Lambo

I was born to be a hitman. Since I was small, I've been told to kill. I kept improving my killing skill. Guns are my best subordinate. Blood is my friend. I've seen a lot of body lying under my feet. Killing is my job. Killing is my life. I kill for my boss. I kill for myself.

I am a hitman. I am a killer. Everyone fears me. They fear my name. Even when I was a small kid, my name was spread in the mafia world. My skill has been acknowledged. Many people come to me and ask for my service. But I refuse it. I am loyal to my boss. I am loyal to the Vongola famiglia.

I grow up with the sound of the guns. I grow up in the middle of the war between the mafias. I grow up as the arcoballeno, one of the strongest infants in the mafia world. In order to become the strongest hitman, I must have no weakness. I've killed the weakness in human life. I've killed my own feeling.

I didn't laugh. I didn't cry. I didn't feel pity for the poor. I didn't getting exited when I saw someone happy. I didn't care for someone else. I knew that feelings were the greatest enemy for a hitman like me. They made hitmen weak. They made you blind. They made you couldn't concentrate to your works. I didn't want to be like that. I must focus to my jobs. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to have no weakness. So I killed my feelings.

I thought that's correct. It's the best choice.

Until you opened my eyes.

You're a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia. You're from a low ranking family. You're a low ranking person. You're a cry baby. You're just an idiot useless cow. You made me annoyed with your crying. You made me angry with your fool attacks. You didn't deserve my attention. I told you million times. I DON'T associate with those who rank LOWER.

But you ignored it. You kept coming to me even I told you to go. You stuck to me like glue. You were like my second shadow. I wanted to get rid from you. But you just stuck with me. You wanted to be my rival. You knew it yourself didn't you? You didn't match my skill. There's no way you could be my rival.

But you kept trying. You kept coming to me even though you knew you couldn't match me. I didn't believe it. Why did you try so hard to get my attention? What did you saw in me? Why you could bear my refusal? What did you want from me?

I saw you grew up. You used to be a useless brat with cow outfit. You cried a lot. You showed in front of me and throw the ridiculous grenade to me. You knew I could dodge it didn't you? And then, you would cry like an idiot. Didn't you realize that all your efforts were useless? There's no way you could match me. You were a fool. Only fool would keep trying to reach something they can't reach. You're a fool! You're fool because you wanted my attention so badly.

But you are no longer the useless brat anymore. You are now a man full of power. You get some skill lately. But still, a fool. You are childish. You are still the same crybaby. Every time I leave you, you will lock yourself and crying. And what's your job? A hitman. You call yourself a hitman? Think about it again, you stupid cow. Hitmen don't cry. You are a fool.

You are a fool because you still longing for my attention.

I am the man with pride. I have my own principle. I don't want t get involve with someone like you. I don't care for everything or everyone. I don't care for myself either. As long as the Vongola can survive, I'll do anything.

I'm sure you've know this. You know my principle don't you. If you know it, so I must congratulate you. Congratulation! You've ruined all of my principle.

I don't know since when did I become like this. My eyes always follow everyway you step. You always right there, smiling to me. Sometimes, I just see you give me those silly winks. Sometimes, I see you crying. Do you realize that you have the most adorable face when you're crying?

I always upset with your behaviors. You are an easy going person. I can't handle your easy taking style. I would rather spend my time alone than go out with you. But, I don't know why, I miss your presence sometimes. Sometimes I just want to see your stupid face. I want to see your silly smiles. I miss your laughter. I miss you.

And when you're with somebody else, I will get angry. I don't want to share your smile. I don't want to share your laughter. I don't want to share you. Part of me tells me that you belong to me. You are mine. Part of me tells me that I am a fool.

I don't know. I don't understand. I am confused. Since when did I become like this? Why do I want you? Why do I think about you? Why do I long for your presence? Why I miss you? Why do I have these ridiculous feelings?!!

And when I realize, you've become the most important part of my life.

You've changed me. You've changed the way how I see this world. You've made me dumped my arrogance to say, to admit …,

Finally I learn what the feelings mean.

I am happy when you are happy. I am sad when you are sad. I laugh when you laugh, or at least, I laugh to your jokes when you don't see. I am jealous when I see you with someone. I try my best to make you happy. I don't know why sometimes, I troubled myself to find the nicest candy and the most delicious grapes for you. But every time I saw you smiling and say thanks to me, I feel that my question is answered.

I also realize that I can't stay like this. I am a hitman. Feelings are obstacles to my career. Feelings are weakness. I can die because of my feelings for you.

I do care for you. Every time I think about you. In the morning. In the noon. In the night. In my sleep. Even when I deal with the most dangerous missions. I can't focus to my job. Sometimes, I got hurt because of that. I am more concern about your safety than mine. I don't care if I get hurt. As long as you are safe, I can die peacefully.

If you see me hurt, even it's just a scratch, you will treat my wounds. And then you will cry and babbling. You say you don't want me to get hurt. I say it's ok, it's my own fault. And you will cry louder. You say you don't want to lose me.

Don't say that! I can't stand your adorable face. I can't stand to see you crying for me. I want to hug you tightly and never let you go. I don't want to lose you either.

I am a hitman. I must have no feelings. Feelings make me weak. Feelings make me blind. I must have no feelings. I must kill my feelings especially my feelings for you.

But, I can't! I won't ever kill my feelings for you. You're the most important part of my life. You are there to brighten my days. You are there to change my life. You've opened my eyes. You've thought me the joy of feelings. You're the only one.

You're my weakness.

I love you Lambo.


End file.
